Embun di pagi terakhir
by Cold Brain
Summary: Disaat engkau mulai merasakan cinta disitu pula engkai harus merasakan yang namanya kehilangan! Sakit bukan? Itulah yang Robin rasakan disaat taldit mulai bermain main dengannya dan disitu pula ia harus merasakan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai
1. Chapter 1

Aku tak tau apa yang sudah aku lakukan disaat pikiranku menolak hatiku malah menginginkannya dan anehnya aku selalu menuruti apa kata hatiku

Namaku Robin umurku 21 tahun aku anak yatim piatu banyak yang bilang kalau aku sempurna tapi didunia ini tak ada yang sempurna bukan Hanya Tuhan yang sempurna . Bagiku kesempurnaan bukan tentang jenius atau cantiknya dirimu kesempurnaan adalah dimana kau bisa menjadikan segala sesuatu yang sederhana sekalipun menjadi sangat sempurna di matamu

Siang ini sangat melelahkan bagiku sepulang dari kampus tadi aku langsung terjun memantau cafe milikku . Siang ini cafe ku penuh dengan pelanggan aku puas berarti pelayanan di cafe ini terus meningkat sehingga pelanggan merasa puas disini. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut cafe aku sengaja duduk disitu untuk menunggu sseorang. Saat waiter menghampiriku aku memesan kopi dan makanan untukku dan untuk orang yang kutunggu . Tak Lama Kemudian orang yang kutunggu datang juga

"Lama menunggu Robin ujarnya padaku "

"Tidak juga Franky aku sudah memesan cola dan makanan kesukaan mu silahkan dicicipi" ujarku padanya

dia tersenyum dan berkata padaku sambil tersenyum "kau tau saja seleraku Robin "

dia meneguk colanya begitu juga aku menyesap kopi hitam ku perlahan lahan

"Kulihat cafe mu ini makin berkembang pesat ya Robin"Franky bertanya padaku

"Hm seperti yang kau lihat aku puas dengan kerja keras mereka semua walaupun aku jarang memantaunya

Mereka semua bekerja dengan baik" jawab Robin

"Hmm aku juga salut dengan kinerja pegawaimu Robin" Franky memuji cafe Robin

Robin cemberut mendengar perkataan Franky tadi

Hei kenapa cemberut begitu jelek tau ledek Franky

Robin membalas "jadi cuma kinerja pegawainya saja yang bagus Pemiliknya gak becus gitu"

Robin bicara dengan mimik yang lucu bibirnya ia monyongkan yang membuat Franky tertawa Robin makin kesal karna Franky mentertawainya

"Hei apa ada yang lucu" ketus Robin

"Hahahhahha wajahmu itu uda jelek malah dijelek jelekin lucu tau" Jawab Franky sambil tertawa

Robin merajuk sambil memukul mukul tangan

"Franky ih Franky jahat bilang aku jelek jahat jahat jahat "

"Hei hei sakit iaia maaf hanya bercanda kau wanita paling cantik yang pernah kukenal puas" kata Franky

padaku yang kusambut dengan senyuman nah gitu dong aku puas

Begitulah aku dimata orang aku terlihat dewasa anggun dan tenang serta lemah lembut dan itu semua berbanding terbalik ketika aku bersama dengan sahabatku ini Franky ketika bersamanya aku sangat manja kekanak kanakkan dan bersifat konyol walaupun aku begitu saat bersamanya dia selalu sabar mennghadapi ku umur kami terpaut 3 tahun tapi dia enggan aku memanggilnya kakak katanya sih supaya nampak muda aneh bukan, orangtuaku meninggal di umurku yang ke 17 tahun Franky la yang membantuku bangkit dari kesedihan. orang tuaku meninggalkan harta saat mereka meninggal untuk kehidupan ku kelak tapi di saat itu aku masi muda belum tau caranya mengelola uang itu Franky datang dan menghiburku , dia bilang bahwa harta itu tak usa di ganggu gugat itu untuk masa depan ku dan sekarang biar aku yang membiyayai sekolah mu aku jadi tak enak hati padanya dan sebisa mungkin aku belajar agar mendapat beasiswa. dia sahabat terbaik yang kupunya dan dia juga pengganti ayahku dan aku bebas curhat padanya tentang apapun.

Bagiku 1 hari saja tanpa dia hariku itu

Rasanya hambar sekali, seperti saat ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama sebulan karna dia ada urusan bisnis di luar kota dan hari ini kami bertemu aku sangat senang sekali .

Kembali di cafe

"Hmm karna kita uda 1 bulan gk ketemu gimana kalau kita ke mall Franky!"kataku sambil menyesap kopi

"Hmm ide yang bagus baiklah kita pergi sekarang" tawar Franky

"Hmm ya ayo "

Mereka meninggalkan cafe dan pergi ke mall

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau beli di mall kau sering ke mall tapi jarang membawa belanjaan ?"tanya Franky

"Aku malas belanja aku ke mall hanya untuk membeli buku ya walaupun sekali sekali aku juga belanja dan sekarang aku ingin bersenang senang bersamamu kita sudah lama tak jumpa dan aku rindu padamu" jawab Robin

"Hmm baru satu bulan sudah rindu bagaimana jika aku tak ada lagi disini" Jawab Franky pada Robin

"Apa maksudmu kau tak ada disini" pekik Robin pada Franky

"Hanya bercanda kau ini serius sekali" komentar Franky

"Candaan mu tidak lucu tau" Robin ngomong dengan cemberut

"O ya kudengar di kampusmu ada sebuah pesta ya kau sudah ada gaun belum untuk kesana bagaimana kalau kita belanja gaun untuk pesta itu" Franky meminta pendapat

Robin menjawab "tidak perlu aku sudah ada gaun untuk ke pesta itu lagi pula untuk ke pesta itu bukan gaun yang kukhawatirkan"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Franky

"Kau tau kalau pesta itu untuk pasangan sedangkan aku belum punya pasangan" keluh Robin

"Heh kau ini khawatir akan

hal yang aneh "balas Franky

"Tapi tunggu dulu darimana kau tau bahwa dikampusku di adakan pesta dansa ?" Tanya Robin heran

"Hmm ya itu kau tau kan hmm" Franky

menjawab Robin dengan kebingungan dia bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa

"Apa kau menyuruh orang di kampus untuk memata matai ku" balas Robin agak kesal

"yah kau tau 1 bulan kutinggal aku agak Khawatir padamu" jawab Franky

Robin mendengus "kau tau Franky aku sudah dewasa umurku sudah 21 tahun aku bisa menjaga diriku dan kau tak perlu khawatir lagi aku bukan anak kecil yang setiap hari harus diawasi aku juga ingin bebas seperti orang lain"

"Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan mu Robin aku mengkhawatirkan mu Robin apa itu salah?"

"Kekhawatiranmu berlebihan Franky " protes Robin

"Untuk mu aku rasa itu tidak berlebihan" balas Franky

" ya sudahlah aku malas berdebat lagi Pula aku masi pusing tentang pasangan ku di pesta nanti!" ujar Robin

"hei kenapa khawatir ku dengar kau adalah cewek famous di kampusmu" kata Franky

"ari mana kau tau mata matamu?" jawab Robin ketus

"bisa dibilang begitu" balas Franky

"cewek famous apanya teman dekat saja aku tak punya di kampus!" keluh Robin

"dengan kejeniusan dan kecantikan mu siapapun mau mengajak mu ke pesta itu puji Franky

"jadi menurutmu aku cantik ya?" tanya Robin

"tidak ah biasa saja!" Dusta Franky

"Franky kau jahat sekali" rajuk si Robin

"Hahah bercanda kau sangat cantik dan aku rasa kau memang yang tercantik di kampusmu ah kita sudah sampai di mall "

Setelah memakirkan Mobilnya mereka masuk ke mall toko pertama yang mereka tuju adalah toko buku.

"hei apa koleksi bukumu tidak cukup juga di rumahmu?" omel Franky

"Berisik!" kata Robin ketus

Mereka sedang ada di toko buku tepat di rak buku tempat novel

Robin masi memilih beberapa novel yang menurutnya menarik

"apa kau suda siap?" ujar Franky tak sabar

"Belum kenapa kau tak beli buku juga supaya kau tak menggangguku lagi di rak sana tuh ada buku tentang mekanik" tunjuk Robin ke rak buku yang terletak di depan rak novel

"bilang dong dari tadi kalau tau tadi aku kan gak bosan nunggu kamu milih buku!" sungut Franky dia berjalan ke arah rak buku itu

15 menit kemudian

"hei kau sudah selelsai belum bacanya Franky?" tanya Robin

"Ha apa kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Franky

"Heh sepertinya bukumu itu sangat menarik sampai kau tidak mendengar ku aku penasaran pada bukumu !"

Franky menutup bukunya "hem tidak menarik kau pasti tidak paham pada buku yang ku baca "

"hmm tapi aku tetap penasaran berikan saja buku itu aku pasti paham!" rengek Robin

"tidak ada yang menarik pada buku yang kubaca sudahlah kau sudah selesaikan ayo kita jalan jalan!"

siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya bersenang senang mulai dari bermain di timezone pergi ke wahana ice skating Robin tidak bisa bermain wahana ice skating tapi Franky terus mengajaknya dan mengajari Robin bermain

Hari itu mereka bersenang senang

Setelah dari wahana ice skating mereka pergi berbelanja bahan makanan rencananya malam ini mereka akan membuat bioskop versi mereka sendiri di Rumah Franky selepas belanja mereka singgah di toko Es krim mereka makan es krim disana. banyak orang disana yang mengira bahwa Franky si pengusaha robot itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan mereka pasangan yang serasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Franky yang bingung melihat raut wajah Robin yang berubah

"Aku rasa mereka semua salah sangka pada kita!". jawab Robin

"maksudmu?" Franky masi bingung

"mereka mengira bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang serasi kau adalah pengusaha yang sukses banyak dari mereka yang ingin mengetahui kehidupan pribadimu dan aku juga ada kaitannya dengan itu apa kau tak merasa terganggu Franky? Berita tentang kita yang mereka kira pacaran tapi hanya sebatas Teman ". Robin bicara panjang lebar

"yaa aku paham kurasa aku tak merasa terganggu karna bukan sekali ini saja aku digosipkan dekat denganmu tapi bukankah kita memang dekat "

"bukan begitu maksudku Franky"

"lalu apa?" tanya Franky

"aku hanya tak ingin karir bisnismu itu terganggu karna sering digosipkan itu yang aku pikirkan !"

"hei tak perlu dipikirkan selama ini semuanya baik baik saja kedekatanku denganmu tak ada masalah dengan bisnisku "


	2. Chapter 2

Franky adalah sahabatku . Aku mengenalnya waktu umurku 15 tahun saat itu adalah tahun pertama ku di SMA . Dia menjadi kakak pembina ku saat itu karna dia adalah alumni sekolah itu . 2 tahun kami berteman saat itu dan dia sudah nekat untuk membiayai sekolah ku . Sekarang Franky adalah pengusaha yang memproduksi robot robot canggih di Jepang bahkan robot buatannya diimpor ke negara lain . Dan banyak juga investor asing yang menanamkan modal di perusahaanya . 6 tahun bersahabat membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya bagiku 1 hari saja tanpa dia hariku sangat hambar . Franky mengajarkan ku 1 hal tentang kehidupan "Hidup akan terasa lebih indah jika kau tak mengeluh, hidup di masa lalu adalah kenangan hidup di masa sekarang menuliskan kenangan dan untuk masa depan adalah kejutan jalani apa yang dapat hari ini jangan mengeluh karna mengeluh hanya akan lupa membuatmu bersyukur akan kenangan manis yang lalu dan akan kejutan manis yang menunggumu di depan " aku berusaha memegang prinsip itu untuk menjalani hari ku dengan senyuman .

Kembali ke mall

"Hmm es krim nya lezat sekali kau harus sering sering membawa ku kemari Franky"

"Ya ya aku akan luangkan waktu weekend untuk mengajakmu kesini kau mau Robin"

"jangankan weekend setiap hari kesini saja aku mau "

"Robin apa kau tak takut gemuk kalau setiap hari makan es krim ha"

"Aku tak peduli itu nanti aku pikirkan"

"Yayaya kalau sudah siap ayo kita pulang kan kau bilang akan membuat bioskop versi mu sendiri aku jadi penasaran Robin"

"Yaya Franky, tapi bawakan beberapa mangkok es ini kerumah ya ini sangat lezat"

"Ya apapun yang kau mau Robin"

Mereka pulang ke rumah Franky diperjalanan Robin yang terkesan bawel di mobil kini hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela Franky tentu saja jengah dengan keadaan seperti itu hingga ia berniat memulai percakapan

"Robin" panggil Franky

"Ya"

"Kau kenapa Robin biasanya bawel sekarang hanya diam saja"

"Tak ada apa apa Franky"

"Yakin Robin"

.

"Ya"

"Ini kan belum sore sekali bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke taman kota kau mau Robin ? "Tanya Franky

"Terserah Franky aku ikut saja"

######

Saat di taman mereka menuju ke bangku taman yang kosong di situ

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu Robin?"

"Tak ada hal yang serius Franky hanya saja terlintas di benakku bahwa hidup kita akan terus berlanjut bukan ,apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau menikah kau pasti akan fokus ke istrimu lalu bagaimana dengan aku apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu 6 tahun aku selalu bersamamu aku belum siap menerima kenyataan itu kenyataan bahwa kau tak bersamaku lagi. "

Franky tersenyum dan berkata " ingat apa yang kuajarkan padamu, dalam hidup ini jangan pernah mengeluh biarlah masa depan itu menjadi kejutan bagimu ,siapa yang tau akan hari esok ,jalani saja apa yang kau dapat hari ini Robin .biarlah hari esok menjadi kejutan bagi kita . Siapa tau Tuhan mentakdirkan kita berjodoh hingga kita bisa bersama selamanya "

"Ah kau ini Franky mana mungkin kita berjodoh aku hanya sahabatmu dan tetapla seperti itu"

"Itu kan kejutan Robin siapa yang tau akan kejutan itu" ucap Franky

Walaupun aku berharap kejutan itu jadi kenyataan Robin batin Franky

"Oh tidak es krim nya mencair bagaimana ini "keluh Robin

"Makan saja es krimnya" saran Franky

"Tapi kan aku tadi sudah banyak makan bagaimana jika aku gemuk "

Kan kau yang bilang bahwa itu nanti dipikirkan kan Robin?

Ah Franky kau ini ya sudahlah dari pada terbuang mending kumakan

Bagi dong Robin

Mau Franky ? Menyuap eskrim ke mulut Franky "beli aja sendiri "

Hei protes Franky

Hahahah tawa Robin sambil berlari

Awas kau ya Robin mengejar Franky

Setelah aksi kejar kejaran di taman tadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Franky

Hei Franky di kamarku bajuku masi ada kan

Mana aku tau kau cek saja sendiri nanti

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Franky mereka masuk ke dalam dan menuju kamar masing masing Robin punya kamar pribadi di rumah Franky karna dia sering menginap di rumah Franky apa lagi kalau dia kesepian di apartemennya . Jadi tak heran kalau dia menaruh beberapa bajunya disini untuk antisipasi hari sudah malam saat mereka tiba dirumah, mereka membersihkan diri dan menuju kedapur

"jadi apa yang ingin kau masak Robin?

"Rahasia sudah kau pergi saja keruang home theater dan pilih filim yang bagus untuk kita tonton suda suda sana " usir Robin

"Hei ini rumahku enak saja kau mengusirku" tapi Franky pergi juga ke ruangan Home theater di lantai 2 rumahnya 15 menit kemudian saat ia sedang asik memilih filim Robin datang

'' hei kau sudah siap milihnya lama sekali ''

"Sudah lihat ini filimnya "

"Apa filim batle ship yang benar saja aku sudah pernah menontonnya dan melihat alien itu membuat nafsu makanku hilang "

''Lalu filim apa yang kau inginkan ''

"Apa saja yang genrenya Romance''

"Cih dasar wanita"

"Apa kau bilang !"

"Hanya bercanda Robin kau ini serius sekali bagaimana kalau Titanic ya walaupun aku tau ini sering kau tonton tapi ini filim kesukaanmu kan "

"Yayyaya aku mau Franky cepat putar filimnya "

"Iya lalu kau tadi masak apa di dapur"

"Popcorn untuk kita tonton sambil makan seru bukan "

"Seru persis seperti di bioskop "

Mereka duduk sambil menonton filim dengan popcorn dan 2 gelas soda

Saat adegan titanic tenggelam dan Jack serta Rose kedinginan di air

Robin menitikkan air mata adegan ini benar benar menguras emosi sehingga mampu menitikkan air mata bagi siapapun yang menontonnya .

"Hei hei kenapa kau menangis ? ini kan hanya adegan ciuman saja "

"Kau ini Franky tak mengerti apapun tentang cinta kau tau adegan ini cukup menguras emosi bagi siapapun yang menontonnya karna inilah yang disebut cinta sejati ''

"Tapi itu hanya skenario siapapun bisa melakukannya kau saja yang terlalu meresapinya lagian apa sih yang kau tau tentang cinta sejati Robin "

"Bagiku semua orang memiliki cinta sejatinya masing masing kita tak tau siapa dia dan dimana dia yang pasti cinta sejati itu ada dan cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukannya di dalam hidup kita"

Ah kau ini terlalu banyak nonton drama makanya bicaramu seperti itu Robin

Hei ini tak ada hubungannya Franky

"Tentu saja ada Robin drama itu tertulis dalam skenario dan semua pemainnya sudah tau apa yang terjadi sementara kita tak akan tau apa yang terjadi pada kita ataupun cinta sejati kita kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa cinta sejati itu akan datang padamu"

"Karna aku menanamkan pada hatiku kalau cinta sejati itu ada dan aku selalu percaya akan hal itu "

"Hah sudahlah kenapa membahas soal cinta oya kau menginap disini apa kau besok tidak kuliah ha"

"Besok aku jam siang kau tak perlu khawatir "

"Hmm bye the way soal kuliahmu aku menebak kau dapat cum laude nanti"

"Ha benarkah aku juga berharap begitu dengan begitu aku bisa membuatmu bangga Franky"

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu 1 hal Robin kau tau PERSAHABATAN BUKAN TENTANG BERAPA BANYAK KAU MENOLONG SAHABATMU TAPI TENTANG SEBERAPA PAHAM DIA TERHADAP DIRIMU SEHINGGA TAK SEGAN MENOLONGMU "

"Aku berharap bisa menolongmu Franky karna aku sudah cukup paham pada dirimu setudaknya aku bisa berguna bagimu "

"Kau sudah menolongku Robin ya secara tidak langsung

"Maksudmu bagaimana aku tak paham"

Kau tau apa alasanku menolongmu 4 tahun lalu saat orangtua mu meninggal"

"Tidak"

"karna saat itu aku melihat dimatamu ada rasa kesepian yang mendalam, sama sepertiku dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu supaya kau tak kesepian lagi "

Ah Franky aku sudah mengantuk aku ke kamar dulu ya "

"Cepat sekali emang ini sudah jam berapa ?"

"Aku tak tau yang jelas aku sudah mengantuk selamat malam Franky"

"hei hei jadi yang beresin ini semua siapa "

Ah kau saja la aku sudah sangat mengantuk bye "

keesokan paginya

Robin bangun dari tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu pergi kedapur dan memasak sarapan Franky juga sudah bangun dan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih

"hei kenapa kau repot repot masak Robin "

"tak apa Franky aku sudah biasa seperti ini "

"terserah saja hmm kau masak apa Robin enak tidak"

"bagiku sih enak tapi tak tau menurutmu bagaimana kan setiap orang berbeda sana duduk saja jangan ganggu aku

"iya iya bawel "

"tada sudah siap "

"apa ini ?"

"sarapan aku masak nasi goreng sosis dengan irisan telur dan minumannya aku buatkan secangkir kopi untukmu danteh untuukku cobalah "

"hmm rasanya enak sekali Robin kurasa aku harus sering ke apartemenmu untuk sarapan "

"benarkah aku rasa aku mulai berbakat dalam menasak "

"oya aku hampir lupa aku bawa oleh oleh untuknu Robin aku hampir saja lupa "

"kau tidak memberitahuku kau dinas ke negara mana Franky "

"benarkah aku lupa ,aku dinas ke negara Inggris untuk promosi robot keluaran terbaruku dan sepertinya negara itu sangat antusias dengan robot ciptaanku "

"baguslah kalau begitu berarti bisnismu semakin lancar oya oleh oleh apa yang kau bawa untukku dari Inggris ."

"nanti saja aku ambil habis sarapan "

Selesai sarapan

"nih bekal untukmu"

"wah kau baik sekali Robin oya oleh oleh untukmu sebentar ya "

Franky pergi kekamar untuk mengambil buku novel kesukaan Robin

"ini oleh oleh mu "

"sebuah novel ? "

"lihat dulu semuanya "

"Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 karangan J.K Rowling, apa yang spesial novel ini aku sudah punya.

"lihat dulu dalamnya "

"waah ini tanda tangan dari J.K Rowling waahh asik bagaimana bisa Franky"

"aku mengantri 2 jam untuk buku itu jadi harus kau hargai dan ini satu lagi aku beli dari Warner Bros pernak pernik Harry Potter aku tau kau sangat menggemarinya "

"terima kasih banyak Franky ini sangat menakjubkan waaa terimakasih "

Robin meloncat kegirangan mendapat tanda tangan dari penulis faforitnya

"aku senang melihatmu bahagia ,oya aku ke kantor dulu aku sudah terlambat bye. hati hati dirumah, kunci rumah saat kau pergi kuliah, aku nanti menjenputmu pulang kuliah, rajin di kampus dan jangan nakal di kampus ." ceramah Franky

"iya iya bawel sudah pergi sana hush hush "

#############

Begitu la keseharian Robin dan Franky. Robin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya dan Franky di rumahnya. Terkadang Robin menginap di rumah Franky begitu juga sebaliknya , setiap sore Franky selalu mampir ataupun memjemput Robin dari kampus . Seperti itu saat Franky datang ke apartemen Robin


	3. Chapter 3

masuk ke dalam apartemen Robin karna ia sudah tau kodenya saat dia masuk Robin tak ada di apartemennya dia meletakkan belanjaan yang ia bawa di meja makan

"heh Robin kemana ya dasar katanya pukul 05.00 pm dia sudah disini dasar "

Suara pintu dibuka

"ah Franky lama menunggu ya maaf tadi aku ada kelas tambahan di kampus"

"tidak lama juga aku baru saja sampai maaf kalau aku tadi tidak menjemputmu kebetulan tadi aku ada meeting di daerah sini langsung ke apartemenmu saja"

"tak papa kalau kau menjemputku pasti akan memakan waktu lebih lama"

Robin pergi ke dapur dan melihat kantong belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan

"kau yang membawanya Franky "

"ya "

"kau tau saja kalau aku kehabisan bahan makanan makasih ya aku siapkan makanan dulu kau pasti belum makan kan "

"aku tadi sudah makan dan kau tak perlu masak karna aku sudah membeli makanan cepat saji "

"tidak boleh aku akan tetap masak dan kau tau kan makanan cepat saji itu gk bagus dan kau juga harus makan lagi aku tak mau tau "

"iya iya dasar keras kepala apa yang akan kau masak hmm"

"karna ini sudah sore aku masaknya seklian makan malam kalau begitu aku masak yang simple saja aku masak macaroni and cheese hmm pasti enak dan simple memasaknya "

"terserah yang penting enak aku tunggu di ruang tv kalau sudah siap panggil aku ok sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"apa itu sangat pentingkah?"

"kau lihat saja nanti"

15 menit kemudian Robin selesai memasak ia menghidangkannya di atas meja makan dan hendak memanggil Franky

"hei ayo makan makanan sudah siap"

Mereka makan dengan hening sampai Franky angkat bicara

"hmm Robin aku ingin bicara serius padamu "

"apa?"

"lusa aku pergi ke luar negri selama 2 minggu aku akan ke New York untuk promosi produk terbaruku "

Robin langsung terdiam ketika Franky mengatakan itu Franky pun heran dengan prliaku Robin

"Robin apa kau baik baik saja ?"

"ya aku baik o ya aku sudah kenyang aku mau ke kamar dulu "

Robin membereskan piringnya dan menuju kekamarnya entah kenapa air mata merembes dari matanya ia tak tau kenapa berat rasanya Franky pergi padahal baru 2 bulan sejak ia pulang dari Inggris dan sekarang ia ingin pergi lagi

Sementara Franky benar benar bingung dengan sikap Robin kali ini tadi ia sempat melihat Robin menangis ia tak tau apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Robin ia berniat untuk menenangkannya

Tok tok

"Robin kau tidak apa apa ?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Robin kau kenapa apa kau baik baik saja ?Robin buka pintunya !hmm bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain atau ke toko buku kemana saja kau mau tapi buka dulu pintunya Robin,Robin buka pintunya keluar la Robin"

Cklek pintu kamar Robin terbuka

"ah syukurlah Robin kau keluar! kau kenapa apa kau baik baik saja Robin?"

Robin mencoba tersenyum pada Franky

"hmm aku baik baik saja Franky hanya ah sudahlah lupakan "

"tapi matamu sembab apa kau habis menangis? "

"tidak"

"oo baiklah tak usa dipikrkan kau mau jalan jalan kan? ayo kau mau kemana ke toko buku ke taman atau kemana? "

"hmm tidak usah Franky hmm aku baru ingat kalau aku ada tugas jadi aku harus sendiri kau paham kan? "

"oo hmm ya aku hmm yasuda aku pulang dulu jaga dirimu "

Sepulang Franky Robin kehilangan semangat pandangannya kosong dan matanya sembab padahal waktu Franky pergi ke Inggris ia tak seperti ini entahlah yang jelas ia sangat tidak suka Franky pergi lagi ia mungkin ini egois tapi ia ingin Franky selalu bersamanya tak pernah pergi meninggalkannya bahkan sejengkal saja ia ingin selalu bersama Franky bahkan ia ngin Franky tak usa menikah dan hanya bersamanya

Selamanya

Hp Robin berbunyi ia melirik peneleponnya itu kawan satu kelasnya Nami

"halo Nami ada apa"

"Robin kau sibuk tidak malam ini "suara di sebrang telepon

"tidak ada apa "

"oo aku mau mengajakmu ke pesta kebetulan Vivi teman kita ulang tahun hari ini dia tadi mengundang ku dan bilang padaku untuk memberitahumu kau mau tidak?"

"iya aku mau pukul berapa pestanya "

"malam ini pukul 07.00pm di rumahnya kalau kau mau kita bisa berangkat sama akan kujemput kau pukul 06.30pm kau setuju "

"ya aku setuju baiklah sampai jumpa nanti Nami "

Robin bersiap siap ikut pesta itu ia ingin bersenang senang sedikit untuk melupakan Franky yang pergi ke New York lusa .ia sudah siap ia memakai gaun ungu lengan panjang sepaha dan stoking sepanjang paha rambutnya ia gerai dan sepatu boot sebetis ia memakai make up yang natural . Hp Robin berbunyi lagi ia melihatnya Nami

"ya Nami ada apa "

"aku sudah di loby kau sudah siap kan"

"yaya aku segera turun"

Di Loby

"Robin wah kau cantik sekali malam ini "

"tak kalah darimu kan Nami o ya kau bawa kendaraan kesini?"

"tidak aku tadi diantar Sanji-kun sekarang dia ada diluar "

"oo ya sudah kita berangkat saja sekarang ya "

Robin pergi mengendarai mobil dan didepannya ada Sanji dan Nami yang mengendarai sepeda motor mereka berhenti sebentar di toko untuk membeli kado setelah membeli kado mereka langsung meluncur ke rumah Vivi

...

Nami adalah teman Robin mereka bertemu saat SMA dimana Nami adalah adik kelas dari Robin saat itu tapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat untuk membahas soal pribadi , Nami juga mengenalkan Robin pada teman temannya yaitu Vivi juga pada teman teman laki lakinya yaitu Luffy Sanji dan Zoro .

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''"'''''''''"""""""

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Rumah Vivi pestanya diadakan di taman belakang rumah Vivi.

Seorang wanita cantik menghampiri mereka

"hai lama tak berjumpa ya Robin "

"ah Vivi ya dan kau semakin cantik ya o ya selamat ulang tahun semoga kau menjadi lebih baik dan panjang umur ini kadoku "

"wah jadi repot makasi atas doanya "

"Vivi"

"Nami emm sekarang kau jadi sombong ya "

"tidak hanya saja aku sibuk kuliah makanya gak ada waktu o ya ini kado untukmu "

"wah makasih Nami ayo kita masuk ke dalam pesta itu "

Pesta itu nampaknya simple namun elegan dan romantis didalam kolam renang diletakkan lilin ditepi kolam dibuat sperti lantai dansa .

"hmm kau ini Vivi ini seperti pesta dansa bukan pesta ulang tahun "

"biasalah anak muda Nami , oya aku juga mengundang seseorang lo aku yakin Robin pasti terkejut "

"siapa Vivi ?"

"itu dia "

Vivi menunjuk seorang pria tampan dengan tuxedo putih pria itu berjalan ke arah Robin dan Nami

"Law!" pekik Nami

"hai lama tak bertemu "

"ha iya lama juga tak bertemu Law "

"hmm Law aku dan Nami haus kami pergi dulu emm silahkan kalian ngobrol dulu "

Vivi menyeret Nami dari tempat Law dan Robin

"bagaimana kabarmu Robin lama tak bertemu "

"aku baik Law o ya apa sekarang kesibukanmu aku dengar kau ambil kedokteran ya "

"ya begitulah aku mengambil fakultas kedolteran dan bulan depan aku akan wisuda "

"wah benarkah selamat kalau begitu "

"kau sendiri bagaimana Robin"

"aku kuliah aku mengambil fakultas sejarah ya sekarang baru semester 3 ya doakan saja semuanya lancar sampai aku wisuda sama sepertimu "

"ya mudah mudahan o ya pestanya dimulai mau berdansa denganku "

Law mengulurkan tangannya pada Robin dan Robin menerima uluran tangan Law

Alunan musik nan merdu menghiasi malam itu

Heart beats fast

Color and promises

How to be brafe

Law dan Robin meniknati dansa mereka dengan alunan musik A thousand years

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid i have love you for a thousand years love you for a thousand more

Robin Law Franky Nami Vivi Sanji Luffy dan Zoro adalah teman masa SMA tetapi berbeda tingkatan .

Franky adalah alumni di SMA Robin ia kembali ke SMA nya untuk mengarahkan siswa siswa baru disekolahnya disitulah ia bertemu Robin dan bersahabat dengannya .

Trafalgar Law biasa diapanggil Law adalah kakak kelas Robin dan mantan adik kelas Franky di SMA itu ia pernah menyukai Robin tapi Robin hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak .

Nami Vivi Luffy Zoro Sanji adalah adik kelas Robin , Robin yang menjadi kakak pembina mereka saat pengenalan siswa baru disekolah .

##########

Kembali ke pesta

Robin dan Law menyudahi dansa mereka dan mengambil minuman . "Robin kau masi ingat tidak waktu SMA lamaran itu "

"tentu saja Law aku masi ingat itu pertama kalinya aku dilamar oleh laki laki "

"sudah berapa tahun ya sejak lejadian itu "

"hmm 4 tahun "

"dan taukah dirimu bahwa 4 tahun ini aku masi mengharapkan balasanmu "

"aku tak percaya 4 tahun yang benar saja kau ini tampan kenapa kau tak cari yang lain saja yang lebih cantik dari pada aku "

"Franky pernah berkata begini padaku cinta bukan tentang cantik atau tampanya orang yang kau cintai karna cinta tak pernah memandang fisik cinta tak dapat dipaksakan "

"lalu kenapa kau memaksaku untuk jadi pacarmu jika aku tak mencintaimu Law "

"aku tak memaksamu aku tak tau kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta"

"apa urusannya denganmu Law "

Lalu Zoro datang ke tempat Law dan Robin mengobrol dengan Law

"hei onna bagaimana kabarmu "

Robin menoleh pada asal suara itu

"Zoro lama tak bertemu . Aku baik baik saja bagaimana dengan dirimu "

"seperti yang kau lihat aku baik baik saja mau berdansa denganku Robin "

"tentu Zoro "

Mereka tak menghiraukan Law yang ada disana

Zoro bertanya sesuatu pada Robin

"apa kau menerima lamaran Law tadi "

"kenapa kau bertanya Zoro "

"karna aku menyukai mu Robin "

"apa maaf Zoro "

"bisa kita bicara empat mata Robin"

Zoro menarik Robin pergi dari lantai dansa ia mengajak Robin untuk ke dalam rumah dan berlutut dihadapan Robin

"aku tak tau kapan perasaan ini berawal tapi satu hal yang kutau kalau perasaan ini pastila cinta karna aku merasa hampa tanpamu dan aku menantimu selama 4 tahun maukah kau jadi pacarku Robin "

Robin mencium tangan Zoro . Robin sangat terharu dengan apa yang Zoro katakan ditambah lagi perlakuannya sangat romantis ia juga tak pernah merasa segugup ini hanya saat bersama Zoro pipinya memerah jantungnya berdetak cepat "

"aku "

"ya "

Aku "


End file.
